Garden and lawn tractors have been equipped with enclosures and cabs to protect the tractor operators from adverse environment conditions, such as sunlight, rain, sleet, snow, dust, dirt and insects. When these tractors are used with snow blowers, the enclosures protect the tractor operators from cold temperatures, blowing and swirling snow and ice. Some tractor cabs have rigid upright walls with windows and a roof secured to the upper portions of the walls. The upright walls include one or more hinged doors to permit the tractor operator to enter and exit from the cabs. These cabs are not designed to be readily mounted on and removed from the tractor. Other tractor cabs have frame structures mounted on the tractor and flexible material fitted over the frame structure to protect the tractor operator. Examples of cabs for lawn and garden tractors are elucidated in the following U.S. Patents.
O. S. Williams and R. S. Williams in U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,316 provides a weather protection cab for a garden tractor attached to a snow thrower. The cab has a pair of self-closing flexible closures for openings to accommodate tractor control levers and upright corner members supporting a roof. The flexible closures extend downward from the front of the cab adjacent opposite sides of the tractor's hood.
B. F. Hawley in U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,677 discloses a cab for use with a tractor to protect the operator from the weather. The cab has rigid front and rear panels joined to a rigid roof. The front and rear panels are sheet metal members having windows. Flexible side panels with windows are curtains extended between the side edges of the front panel, rear panel and roof. The cab can be removed from the tractor. Alternatively, the side curtains can be removed from the front and rear panels and roof when these rigid panels and roof are retained on the tractor.
P. Hinsperger in U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,986 describes a lawn tractor with a personal enclosure to protect an operator from insects and airborne objects. The enclosure is located over a frame structure that can be fastened to a lawn tractor without drilling holes or making permanent modifications to the tractor. The enclosure comprises netting or flexible material for preventing the passage of airborne elements. A zipper on one side of the enclosure separates this side of the enclosure to allow the operator to enter and exit the enclosure maintained on the tractor with the frame structure.